The most pertinent prior art reference known to applicants is U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,447 to Porter which discloses a method of administering certain benzodiazepines sublingually and buccally. Porter specifically mentions the sublingual or buccal administration of diazepam, lorazepam, oxazepam, temazepam and chlorodiazepoxide and describes two generic structures of benzodiazepines that may be administered sublingually or buccally. The compound shown below is contemplated by the generic structures in Porter. All of the benzodiazepines disclosed and the generic structure described in Porter are BZ.sub.1 -BZ.sub.2 receptor non-specific since they lack the trifluoro group in the N position of the "B" ring which confers BZ.sub.1 specificity. ##STR1##
Porter's method is based on the rapid buccal or sublingual absorption of selected benzodiazepines to attain effective plasma concentration more rapidly than oral administration. In contrast, while parenteral administration provides a rapid rise of blood levels of the benzodiazepines, parenteral administration is frequently accompanied by pain and irritation at the injection site and may require sterilization of the preparatives and the hypodermic syringes.
Porter points out that the intraoral, i.e. buccal or sublingual administration, of lipid soluble benzodiazepines results in therapeutic levels resembling parenteral administration without some of the problems associated therewith. Porter's administration technique for benzodiazepines in general builds on a long established knowledge in pharmacology that drugs absorbed in the intraoral route give rise to more rapid absorption than when swallowed into the stomach. What is not recognized by Porter, however, are concerns with first-pass metabolism which can be avoided either with the sublingual or parenteral route of drug administration of certain benzodiazepines.
Porter does not recognize that first-pass metabolism designates the drug absorption directly into the portal blood supply leading to the liver and that the liver in turn rapidly absorbs and metabolizes the drug with its first-pass high concentration through the liver blood supply. Thus, large amounts of the drug may never be seen by the systemic circulation or drug effect site. Porter further does not recognize that the more rapid metabolism via the first-pass metabolism route can lead to accelerated dealkylation with formation of high plasma concentrations of an unwanted metabolite. Thus, applicants' concern with avoiding the degradation of the parent compound and its desired positive effect and the metabolism thereof to an undesired metabolite is neither recognized nor addressed by Porter, which only addresses the ability of the oral mucous membranes to absorb certain benzodiazepines fast and achieve high plasma levels thereof quickly.
The specific drug for which this phenomenon was demonstrated by Porter was lorazepam which has a simple metabolism that results in it not being metabolized to active compounds. Also, and very significantly, the issue of human nervous system receptor specificity and activation for BZ.sub.1 and BZ.sub.2 type receptors is not recognized by Porter either generally or with reference specifically to trifluorobenzodiazepines.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,552 to Hester discloses that 3-(5-phenyl-3H-1,4-benzodiazepine-2-yl) carbazic acid alkyl esters, which are useful as sedatives, hypnotics, tranquilizers, muscle relaxants and anticonvulsants, can be administered sublingually. Subsequently issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,781 to Hester specifically teaches that 8-chloro-1-methanol-6-(o-chlorophenyl)-4H-s-triasolo[4,3-a][1,4]-benzodiaz epine therapeutic compounds, which are useful as soporifics, can be suitably prepared for sublingual use.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,271 to vonBebenburg et al. discloses that 6-aza-3H-1,4-benzodiazepines and 6-aza-1,2-dihydro-3H-1,4-benzodiazepines (which have pharmacodynamic properties including psychosedative and anxiolytic properties as well as antiphlogistic properties) can be administered enterally, parenterally, orally or perlingually.